


fresh water feelings/salt water sick

by feralphoenix



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Aromantic Character, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Undines have no choice but to leave Ancardia. Pamela is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fresh water feelings/salt water sick

**Author's Note:**

> _(I am remembering you_ – the dreampop princess  &)

The world that she brings you to is more water than land. Luckily enough for you, it’s all freshwater. Saltwater Undines exist, but they’re so few and far between that they’ll be able to escape the consequences—you hope. If the effects of the Transmigragem don’t work between worlds, they’ll die out anyway.

It was easier to be optimistic when you were young. That’s almost funny, because the deaths of your sister and your kindred were so much more vivid, so much more visceral back then. You spent your life from twelve to thirteen waging wars: On other countries, on what-ifs and fears. It was easier to be optimistic because you still thought that there would be some way to make things go back to the way they used to be. Blood on your hands was everyday life, and hell was a witch with a measuring tape and no respect for personal boundaries. You didn’t know better, back then. You underestimated the ability of other people to hold a grudge.

Before you left, Yggdra smiled and folded her weathered hands and apologized for not being able to make it better. You smiled and told her that it was no one person’s fault. It’s probably thanks to her that any Undines managed to survive this long at all.

When Pamela brings you through dimensions and into this aquatic world, your people react with relief. They don’t need to fear human blades here. They can gather themselves up and try to remember how to be a free species again.

And this place is covered in nature: It will be a haven for Sprites such as yourselves. As life forms that regulate a world, you have no natural predators; your only unnatural predators have been your fellow humanoids. Perhaps a day will come when other Sprites awaken here, but that day will be thousands of years in the future, if not more. You almost certainly won’t be around to see it.

Your women are relieved. You, who have spent so long in the company of people, are already lonely. This is supposed to be a temporary measure at best, but you don’t find optimism so easy, these days. Considering things realistically, you are not ever going to see Yggdra and the others again.

Pamela pushes you down and fucks you in the surf, and you let her do it for old time’s sake. You want a crisp memory of what it feels like, for legs to wind around your waist, like so. Your ladies in waiting are more comfortable to love—for one thing, they are able to love you back—but you want a last taste of something human.

You lie with her for a while when she’s done. She eventually grows impatient with inactivity, as is her wont, and pats your breast fondly. She stands up and brushes sand from her naked ass briskly, and you smile at the ageless skinny ridiculousness of her. Twenty years and a long spate of indignities suffered have made you as comfortable with her as anyone can be (which is to say, you have become desensitized).

“The great Pamela will come visit,” she says, aiming for pompousness and hitting only a cheerfulness so buoyant as to be insensitive. “I promise!”

“We both know that you’ll forget that by tomorrow,” you say. You are laughing at her, but one cannot help but laugh at Pamela; she is the most absurd of all living creatures. “By the time you remember that we are here, I’ll be an old lady.”

She tugs on a pink curl, the corners of her eyes crinkling with mirth. “That would be pretty interesting! I’ve never examined an _old_ Undine before. Just think of how much broader my studies will become with that kind of data!”

You cover your chuckle. She gives you two thumbs up and wags them, ineffable.

 


End file.
